


One Moment To Change It All

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment can change everything, what if in one moment Kagome ran into Jasper before he  went to the dinner where he met Alice. What if that one moment made him the man he should have been, strong, possessive, but still a Vegetarian vampire.  In that one moment it changed everything but it also made things so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment To Change It All

**Author's Note:**

> Kage's Note: I hope you guys like it. I've been itching to post this along with the others we have done so bad. Yuki's been UBBER busy with work and next week I work six days so I figure I'd post this as is. That way once Yuki gets a chance she can work on chapter two and then we can both work on chapter three and etc when we get the chance! So please regard us kindly!
> 
> Yuki Note: Sooo we seem to be in twilight...or vampire mode.. I came up with the idea since Kage wanted something darkish......so this is what came out.....^^ Kage wrote the first chapter, and I am gonna write the second. So give Kage some nice comments.

**One Moment To Change It All**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jasper**

  
**Summary:** One moment can change everything, what if in one moment Kagome ran into Jasper before he  went to the dinner where he met Alice. What if that one moment made him the man he should have been, strong, possessive, but still a Vegetarian vampire.  In that one moment it changed everything but it also made things so much more.

**Rating:  M**

**-.- -.- -.-**

  
Dark blue eyes took in the large crowd between her and her destination and she sighed. Pink plump lips set in a frown as she shifted her bag closer to her. With one last glance, trying in vain to find a faster route to the bookshop, she was off.  
  
She was tiny compared to the Americans that hustled and bustled around her. What with being of Asian descent it made sense. She stood at five feet two inches, five feet four in heels, and was lithe and ‘pocket sized’. Luckily she was small enough to fit through the tiniest of gaps in the ever moving sea of humans around her.  
  
They were all preoccupied with their own lives, not caring about anything or anyone that wasn’t their own. She had been like that, once upon a time. Now, now she was a hardened warrior looking to cling to what little of her past was left.  
  
She no longer considered herself human, who could after everything she had gone through? Was still going through? Tossed back into her time a broken and bleeding warrior. Left to pick up the pieces of a past that no one would ever remember.   
  
A lost relic of time.  
  
A miko with no purpose.   
  
Well, she grunted as she shoved her way past a man, she had a purpose now. It was finding out what had happened after.  
  
After the battle.  
  
After the jewel was complete.  
  
As far as she knew her and her companions had been wiped from the history books. A vague mention in a book of myths and nothing more.  
  
It angered her more then it made her sad. HUmans had forgotten all about their quest, of the days of old.  
  
Demons, half demons and mikos oh my.  
She was utterly alone. Not once in Japan did she feel a demonic aura, everything felt human.  
  
Safe.  
  
Boring.  
  
So she had left Japan, now a woman at the age of twenty one, hardened by war and enriched by the past. To think a few things brought from the past would fetch such a high price in this day and age.  
  
She was loath to sell what little she had left of the past but she knew her memories would more than  make up for a few pieces of cloth and gold coins. All were gifts from Miroku, him and his slight of hand...a skill he had passed on to her.  
  
Though she never used it, she was still a honest woman and if she could not afford it then she didn’t need it. Plus she no longer really cared about physical possessions, not any more. Time would make them age and crumble.  
  
Memories and feelings would last forever.  
  
Which was why she was in the states, truding her way to a bookstore that was rumored to hold more than the latest copy of Vampire Daries or the Harry Potter books.  
  
It was rumored to hold ties to things...less than human... no more than human. She was no fool. While she knew demons had faded from existence, or as she was hoping, praying, had gone into hiding, there were more than just humans inhabiting the earth.  
  
She had felt their auras, darker than a humans yet not as dark and primal as a demons. She didn’t know what they were, just that they existed and this bookstore slash cafe was said to cater to such beings...  
  
He grit his teeth, his poison slick in his mouth, as he made his way through the hustle and bustle of humans around him.   
  
He could smell their blood, hear their hearts beating...  
  
It made him hungry and mad. He should have known better then the try and mingle with humans. Food, his mind whispered to him yet he shoved it down. He no longer drank human blood. No, he drank animal blood and though it lasted no where near as good it worked just the same.  
  
He was so tired of being a monster, the boogeyman in the dead of the night. Yet instinct was so very hard to fight.  
  
So very hard.  
  
Which was why he was here, trying to locate the bookstore slash cafe that was run by a couple like him. No, he frowned as he made his way through the crowd, they parted for him like the seas did for Moses. On a primal level they knew he was dangerous and to stay away.  
  
It made him cynical.  
  
Yet he pushed the thoughts away and refocused on his reason for being here, his mission. He had heard through the grapevines of a couple who had learned to live with humans and had connections to other covens that were trying to be more human.  
  
He had been vaguely interested, after the wars in the South were put to an end by the Voltri he had wandered. Maria had never loved him, not even a little. He knew it, he could feel it, what with being an empath, yet he clung to her like a scared boy.  
  
He knew no different. He had been born into a world of war and even after being changed war was all he knew. Now that there were no more wars he was at a loss. He mostly wandered. Keeping to himself and over time her weaned himself off of human blood and became a ‘vegetarian’ as he heard they were called.  
  
Yet he was lonely, so very lonely and he mused it was time to find others like himself. Vampires that were tired of being monsters. He had barely made up his mind to seek out the couple when he had felt it.  
  
He didn’t know what it was just that it called to him like a siren did to sailors and he was loath to ignore the call.  
  
So he had come, giving in to instincts was easy for him. It was what had kept him ‘alive’ all these years. He just wished he would find the source of the sirens call soon. He was getting agitated.   
  
And Hungry.  
  
Both were never a good combination. Ever.  
  
He had just entered the bookshop, the scent of paper and ink mixed with that of coffee and animal blood hit him head on. His darkening golden eyes locked with a pair of bright golden ones. They stood there in place, him in the doorway and the other male vampire behind the counter, taking each other in.  
  
The other male was clearly one of his own, pale flawless skin, deep golden eyes, the eyes of a predator. He was tall most likely taller than his own five feet eight inches and much more muscled. His black hair hung around his shoulders, pulled back in a low ponytail. Upon his straight almost aristocratic nose sat a pair of thin glasses, there only for show.   
  
He wore a dark gray apron with the shops saying printed on it, ‘Books that bite back’, over a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. His name tag read ‘Roy’. He himself didn’t shrink back from Roy’s gaze. He knew he probably looked a bit worse for wear. He had been living in the forest, staying away from humans, before he had finally made up his mind to seek out help.  
  
His hair was probably matted lightly but hidden  mostly from view by his black hat. His clothes were a tad bit dirty yet still looked nice. He wore a black jacket over a white long sleeve shirt, to hide his scars, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He black boots were caked in mud and on his back was a worn old backpack which held all his belongs.   
  
As few as they were.  
  
Yet he didn't move, he was waiting to be judged by the other male vampire, this was his home, his territory and if he didn't want him around he would leave. He was in no mood to fight, not today. No he was agitated and eager for something to happen. What it was he didn’t know but it was clawing at him.  
  
It felt like the calm before the storm.  
  
Roy paused in his work, a cup and a drying cloth in his hands, as he took in the young vampire. He had known he was coming, he could sense him and smell him long before he had entered his bookshop. He spared a quick glance to his mate who was standing by the bookshelves placing books away and tilted his head.  
  
It was her call, it would always be her call. She was the one who thought up this little safe haven for their kind. A place where they could trade information and get advice. A place for those who knew there were things that went bump in the night and those that did go bump in the night to gather and just co exist.  
  
He knew from the way she was smiling broadly that this new whipper snapper had passed his mate’s test and with a sigh he plastered a welcoming grin on his face and waved at the new comer. “Comer on in, take a load off.” With that he turned back to his work, he knew that the new comer wouldn’t start any trouble and if he did then he’d regret it.  
  
Jasper let out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding and nodded his head. He had just started to move towards a table hidden away in a corner of the shop when something bumped into him.  
  
He felt light headed as a sickeningly sweet scent wafted under his nose. Filling his senses with it and the need to have it, to posses it and never let it go.  
  
Kagome let out a startled yelp as she walked into what felt like a wall and bounced off it. She grumbled, tears gathering in her eyes, as she rubbed her abused nose.  She had seen a gap in the large crowd that lead straight to the bookstore and had lunged for it.  
  
Had she misjudged the distance?   
  
With teary eyes she looked up and realized that no she hadn’t. She had made it to the doorway of the bookstore and run smack dab into the broad back of someone.   
  
And that someone was not human, oh no...he was most certainly not and it made her smile broadly as she stared up into darkening gold eyes.  
  
She was no longer alone.  
  
Roy tore his gaze from the two standing in the doorway of his bookstore and met the amused gaze of his mate. He could tell from her smile that he had nothing to worry about. Though he would worry nonetheless, it wasn't every day the ‘God Of War’ wandered into their establishment followed by not only a miko but the Shikon Miko.  
  
Andera merely smiled as she placed the last book in her hands on the shelf and made her way towards the pair. She knew her mate was worried but she wasn’t she could tell these two would not cause a scene, nor any trouble. They were merely looking for something and from the way they looked at each other she knew they had found it.  
  
With a broad grin she approached the two and welcomed them to her store. “Welcome to Tasty Reads, where the books bite back and you can grab a snack.”


End file.
